


“He doesn’t love you like I love you.” w/ Seth Rollins

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [122]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: You get into a fight with Seth, because he keeps ruining your dates, finally you snap and find out why he ruins them.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	“He doesn’t love you like I love you.” w/ Seth Rollins

“Y/n.” Seth spoke, as you stormed into your apartment, Seth following after you. He carefully shut the front door, before following you. You stopped abruptly turning to face him. If looks could kill Seth would be dead.

“How could you Seth.” You screamed at him. Clenching your fists.

“I’m sorry y/n, but he just wasn’t the right guy for you.” Seth responded. You let out a scoff.

“The right guy for me? You said that about the last guy I went on a date with Seth, what’s not right about this guy this time?” You asked, giving Seth a death glare.

“He’s a douchebag.” Seth responded calmly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Are you serious Seth? That’s all you got he’s a douchebag? You always do this, wreck my dates, and then say ‘oh, he just wasn’t right for you’ or ‘he was just using you cause your my friend’ and my favourite one is ‘he’s only using you for sex’ and let’s not forget the excuse of ‘he’s using you to get wwe tickets.’” You snapped. Shaking your head in frustration.

“I’m sorry that I was looking out for you, didn’t know that was such a crime to you.” Seth grumbled.

“Looking out for me? Your ruin my love life. You are such an asshole.” You screamed. Turning around just as you were halfway out of the room, you heard Seth say something that made you stop in your tracks.

“ **He doesn’t love you like I love you.”** Seth shouted, making you turn around to face me once again, you tried to speak but nothing come out. Staring at him in pure shock.

“None of them do, y/n, and maybe I shouldn’t have ruined your dates, I should have told you straight away how I felt but I was scared y/n, I love you so much, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You’re not like any of the other girls I have fallen for before, with you it’s different, and it scares me y/n so much but I’m willing to risk it for you, our friendship, just tell me you feel the same way?” he confessed.

You stared at him in utter shock, your heart beating faster, as every second passed by. You weren’t expecting him to confess his love for you. You honestly didn’t even know he had feelings for you. You just thought he was just ruining your dates because he wanted you to be single or in his own twisted way of being protective over you, not because he loves you. Maybe you were dreaming. You honestly felt like you were dreaming.

Half the dates you went on where to get him off your mind, to get rid of the feelings you had for him, you thought if you slept and dated other guys you would get over, but it didn’t work. Yet here he is telling you how he feels about you and all you could do was just stand there like a deer in headlights.

Seth looked hurt when you didn’t respond. _Seth took a deep breath then let it out before talking again._

“You don’t feel the same way, don’t you? I should leave.” Seth muttered, his eyes flooded with tears. He quickly turned his back to you.

“Wait…” you spoke, quickly going up to him and grabbing his arm. Seth turned around to face you, tears falling out of his eyes, as he quickly looked at the ground, avoiding your gaze. He couldn’t look you in the eye as you reject him, making your heartache.

“I love you too, I just didn’t think you would feel the same way so I went on all those dates to forget about you.” You spoke, making Seth smile, his eyes lit up, as he quickly wiped his tears away.

Seth smirked, quickly cupping your cheeks with his hands, closing his eyes as he leaned closer to you, just as he was about to kiss you, you put your finger up to his lip, making him open his eyes.

“But you have to take me on a date first since you ruined my other dates, oh and it has to be the best date ever.” You spoke.

“Of course, it’s going to be the best date you ever had, because I’m the man.” He smirked.

“The man of ruining my dates.” You grumbled, Seth let out a scoff.

“You won’t regret this, y/n.” Seth beamed, ignoring what you just said.

Seth wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him until your head rested against his chest.

_“You’re still an ass.” You muttered, wrapping your arms around his waist._

_“Way to ruin a romantic moment, y/n.” Seth groaned…._


End file.
